Shinobi High
by Raven-Raspera
Summary: -Abandoned, up for adoption- AU, High School, blah. It's Naruto's fifth and final year at Shinobi High, and he has too many problems. With girls, though, he might just be in luck... NaruHina and multiple side pairings. T for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Aaaand here...we...go! Hehe, instead of updating my older fics, like I **_**should**_**, I'm starting a **_**new**_** fic. A Naruto romance. And a high school fic at that. D= Don't worry, I promise I won't go cliche. ...I hope. ^.^ And, as is often the case, my naming method is incredibly uninspired...**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. If I did, the plot would be consistently good, NaruHina would come true, Itachi would've killed Sasuke and would find love with my good friend Alicia, and Madara would be dead and gone and Akatsuki wouldn't be dead. But that's just wishful thinking... I do own the randoms and my OCs, however.**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

___________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sighed as he stared out of the window. He should be happy. He was entering his final year at Shinobi High, but despite that, he was in a very sorry state. He looked over to his left, at the driver of the car. His godfather, Jiraiya, one of the higher-ranked 'professors' at the school, and the only way Naruto had ever been able to attend the pretentious boarding school.

He felt a smile tug at his lips as the car pulled up to the wrought-iron gates, upon which were the gold words 'Shinobi High Private School'.

Jiraiya leaned over and buzzed the intercom, a cheery voice saying "Who's there?" through it.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Jiraiya replied, being his usual flirtatious, perverted self. Another smile.

"Okay, Jiraiya, the gates are opening," The secretary said in a slightly giggly voice. The gates opened and the car drove through, into the massive courtyard of the school. It was a massive, grassy place, and, in the dead centre, a statue depicting a kunai, with the six symbols of the school carved into the blade.

The car made it's way to the staff parking lot, and into Jiraiya's usual spot. "Well, Naruto, I suppose this is where we part for now. Try not to destroy the dorms," Jiraiya said with a smile when he and Naruto had got their cases from the car, and began walking their separate ways. Naruto flashed a grin to his godfather as he waved, but as he turned away, his face fell and he sighed.

Normally, he would be running onto the statue, yelling 'It's great to be back!' It _should_ have been great to be back. After all, last year, his friend and long-time crush, Sakura, had finally agreed to go out with him. On the last day, as well! And then, during the holidays, he'd learned that Sasuke was coming back, after three and a half years away.

Sasuke. In the year they'd been classmates, and partnered on projects, they'd become best friends, almost like brothers. And then, Sasuke decided to transfer to the new rival school, Sound Private. Naruto had learned over the holidays that the school had been closed, due to the headteacher's 'actions of a pedophilic nature'. To think, that guy had been friends with Jiraiya and Tsunade-sensei in university. Anyway, due to the school's sudden closure, Sasuke's 'parents'-his real ones had died some years back-had no choice but to send him back to Shinobi.

So why was Naruto so unhappy? Simple. Last week, in the final week of the holidays, Sakura had broken up with him.

What. The. Hell?

She had said 'I'm sorry, but...I just don't think of you in that way. I think we should just stay as friends.' Why the hell had she agreed to go out with him in the first place if she didn't 'think of him in that way'?

So, yeah, that had pretty much ruined Naruto's happy buzz for the new year.

Naruto was now at reception. "Name?" The receptionist, Hotaru, asked, smiling at Naruto. She was twirling a pen around in her brown hair, studying him with equally brown eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He told her, and she flicked through the register.

"U, u, aha, Uzumaki! Room K7. Welcome back, Naruto," Hotaru said, smiling as she handed Naruto a key. Dangling off it was a tag that read 'Naruto Uzumaki, K7' and the strange leaf symbol that Naruto had grown so accustomed to. The sign of Konoha house.

There were six houses at Shinobi: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Akatsuki. There were some other little groups that called themselves other names, but more or less everyone was a member of one of those six.

Naruto trudged over to the Konoha building, and has he walked in, was surprised to see that he was the first there. So he went up to his assigned room, and dumped his case in there. As he came down, he saw a girl sitting on the sofa, her face buried in a book. Oh, just Hanako, one of the girls in the Sixth Form college. Weird girl, amber eyes, dyed green hair, had a fetish for fans. Apparently, she'd been bumped up a year, and was only 16 herself.

"Hey Hanako. Seen anyone else lately?" Naruto asked, and Hanako looked up from her book.

"Hmmm? Oh, Naruto. No, looks like we're the first people here. Hey, is it true that Chicken-Butt's coming back?" She said, smiling. She'd always mocked Sasuke for some reason, but at least she was lightening the mood.

"Yeah, Sasuke's back," Naruto told her, before sighing. Hanako raised an eyebrow, staring quizzically at Naruto.

"Hey, wha-" She began to ask, when Tenten, another Sixth Form girl walked in. "Never mind. Talk later," Hanako half-mumbled, getting up to speak to her friend, probably talk about rooms, lessons or some weird girl thing.

So there Naruto was, alone in the Konoha lounge, sitting on the sofa. He looked at the magazines in front of him, and started to read one of them. He wasn't even interested in it. It was just an escape.

Time passed. Other people poured into the room, some of them said hi to Naruto, others were shocked to see him reading. Then, _he_ came in.

He hadn't changed much over the past few years, although he was significantly taller and looked much more mature.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called, waving and smiling. The boy in question looked around for the mysterious caller, then looked at Naruto. He still looked blank, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face. As Sasuke walked over, girls swooned, except for a select few, who were either taken, or not into him.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the sofa, looking at him.

"Well, you sure have...changed," Sasuke said. His voice still sounded too old for him. "Isn't there a statue for you to graffiti?"

Naruto laughed a little, simply saying "I've grown up, Sasuke. Wish I could say the same for the girls." Naruto indicated the squealing crowd nearby, all of whom were staring at Sasuke.

"Hmmm. Speaking of girls, have you seen Sakura?"

Naruto winced at her name, before replying "She...hasn't come yet."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise indifferent to Naruto's...unexpected reaction.

The two talked, catching up, Naruto learning that the 'girl problem' was no different at Sound. One of Sasuke's classmates had tried multiple times to seduce him. Apparently, it was nowhere near as bad as what the headmaster had done. Naruto almost threw up when he learned of Orochimaru-sama's 'sleepovers'.

Finally, Sasuke looked over at the door, and asked "Hey, is that Neji? And...Hinata?!"

Naruto looked over at the door, seeing Neji, Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister who was beginning this year. The three Hyuugas.

"Oh yeah...HEY HINATA!" Naruto called, waving at the violet-haired girl. First, she jumped out of her skin. Then, she looked at Naruto, waved slightly, then blushed madly and ran off to her room.

"I honestly don't know what her problem is," Naruto mumbled, before looking at a very shocked Sasuke. "What?"

"Dobe, Hinata is...How can't you notice her...figure?" Sasuke said, still flatly.

"Figure?" Naruto was confused. "Heh, I suppose being around her this whole time, I never noticed. Plus, I only really had eyes for Sakura..."

Naruto sighed after saying her name, and Sasuke just shrugged, as if to say 'Not going to ask', and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

It was as he was returning that someone walked in the room, saying "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you guys in here?"

Naruto froze.

It was Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was relieved to see Naruto in the lounge. She was _not_ going to the boys' dorms to look for them. Naruto looked at her, with an expression like a deer caught in headlights. She sighed as she remembered the events of a week before.

When she'd dumped him.

Then, she saw a tall, dark-haired man walk over to Naruto, and ask him in a deep voice "Are you alright, dobe?"

Sakura walked forward, still staring at the man. She felt as though time had stopped. She'd heard he'd come back-deep down, it was why she'd dumped Naruto-but...she'd never expected him to look this...grown up.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, staring at him wide-eyed, now right behind him. Slowly, he turned around, and looked at her.

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. "Sakura...it's been a while. I must say, you are a welcome change to the Sound girls."

Sakura gulped. Naruto was smiling weakly, as though just looking at her took all his effort.

Sakura averted her eyes from him, then smiled and said "A reunion of Group 7. This should be a happy time. God, I was getting sick of Sai!"

In his dorm, Sai sneezed.

Naruto looked over at the clock, and said "Yes, we should have a party. Instead, we need to get into our uniform. The start of year assembly is in 5 minutes, and Tsunade will kill us if we're late."

The other two looked at the clock simultaneously, then said, also simultaneously, "You're right, we need to get ready."

Naruto laughed at their unison, while Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes, and Sakura hit Naruto around the head. Apparently dating her hadn't soured their previous relationship.

The three then went their separate ways. Although Naruto and Sasuke had been roommates in their first year, after Sasuke left, Sai had been put in his room, and the school couldn't change the system now.

Which meant Sasuke was alone in a room. Not that he cared. He might've been friends with Naruto, but he could think much easier when he was alone. Think about the mysterious 'death' of his parents. He knew it had been murder, despite what he had been told. And once he found out who the murderer was, he would find and kill them.

Naruto just went along to the room he shared with Sai.

Who was, unsurprisingly, laying in just his underwear on his bed, drawing in his sketchbook.

"Sai, what the hell? We have to be in the hall in about five minutes!" Naruto yelled, Sai looking at him unfazed.

"Oh," was all the other boy said, still drawing.

Naruto just ignored Sai, getting out of his black-and-orange jumpsuit, and into the tailored trousers and shirt-which had the school symbol of a kunai embroidered on the pocket-that was the school unform. He tied his Konoha headband around his forehead, and looked at the clock.

1 minute left. Naruto bolted out the door, leaving Sai to get dressed and draw...at the same time.

He got into the crowded hall just as the bell rang. The teachers were all sitting on the stage, some looking at the students, others at each other, and one or two were staring at the ceiling, as if there was something interesting up there.

Then Tsunade got up, and yelled "Sit!" The students ran into each other, tripped over each other and injured themselves in a scrabble to sit in the chairs. Of course they would follow Tsunade's orders, she _was_ the headmistress. Finally, everyone was sat down, and Tsunade smiled.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see you again. Or nice to meet you, if you guys are new," She began, beaming at all the students.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade oddly. When he'd left, she'd only been in charge of Konoha house, as the 'Hokage'. Had old Sarutobi died when he was gone or something?

"Well, er..." Tsunade began. She was new to this Headmistress gig, and it wasn't as if Sarutobi-sensei had left her instructions on how to start the year. "I hope you are all looking forward to this year. In case any of you are new, or got amnesia over the holidays, I'm Tsunade, your Headmistress. The people surrounding me are the House heads, or the 'Kage', as they're called. Jiraiya, the Hokage, Onoki, the Tsuchikage, Kasumi, the Mizukage, Kenta, the Raikage, Sora, the Kazekage and Madara, the Keimeikage," Tsunade indicated the six Kage around herself. All of them nodded as their name was said.

"Anyway, you will all be getting your timetables from your mentors today. New guys, you will be meeting your mentors shortly, and older guys, your mentors will be in their usual classrooms. Well, that's it for me. Any of you guys got announcements to make?" Tsunade looked at the Kages sat around her. Jiraiya opened his mouth, but Tsunade beat him to speaking. "Jiraiya, none of the students want to buy your Icha Icha books, not even for 100 yen a book."

Kenta announced "Wrestling tryouts will be held on Friday. Anyone interested should go to the Gym. I expect last year's members to be there."

"And that's it. Now, off you guys go!" Tsunade told the students, and the doors were opened. "Oh, wait! I'm taking on medical apprentices. Just come see me in my office. Yep, now you may go."

A steady stream of students exited the hall, going off to their mentor's classrooms, ready to begin the new school year.

Naruto hoped it would be a good year. _Desperately_ hoped.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**AN:**** Whoa that was a long chapter. And please forgive me if I massacred the lovable Naruto characters. I think I did okay. And if I made Sasuke seem less Sasuke-ish, then that's because I can't write flat, static characters. It's actually difficult. **

**As for the Kages...Yes, I wanted to make Tsunade Headmistress, because it's my damn fic. Kasumi, Kenta and Sora are randomly chosen names, and they are actually Kages. Kenta is the current Raikage, Kasumi is the fifth Mizukage and Sora is the fourth Kazekage. I used the fourth and Jiraiya as Kages because Gaara can't be Kazekage (he's a student) and I'm **_**not**_** having Danzo in the story.**

**Keimeikage roughly translates to 'Dawn Shadow'. ...Well I had to have Akatsuki and their leader in there. **

**Anyway, reviews make me happy, and happy me = better stories and more updates. You can also request pairings and OC appearences. Send me a PM for OCs.**

**So, now I've got that off my chest, please review, and Raven...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Yay, I'm inspired!!! That might have something to do with the events of Naruto chapter 469 (I think). I don't spoil that stuff, I'm too nice. But I can say, it's pretty Anti-NarkuSaku. *Victory dance* So, now that's out of my system, roll on disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, my name would be Masashi Kishimoto. And the Okami know that changing my name wouldn't help in any way, shape or form. So, poor me. I do own my OCs (no-one submitted any) and the randoms though, so I'm not complaining. ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto walked towards the P.E department, where his mentor's classroom was.

There were two courses in P.E, athletics and martial arts. Naruto's mentor, Kakashi, taught the athletics course, while Gai, the mentor of Lee, Neji and Tenten, taught martial arts. Athletics was always the more popular course, especially with the female students. For some reason, Kakashi-sensei was as popular with the ladies as Sasuke. Which was weird, because he always wore a mask.

Back to Naruto. As he entered the P.E department, and walked towards his mentor's office, he met up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Whoa, it's weird being back here with Sasuke," Naruto said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, it's such a relief Sai's gone to that creepy Woodwork teacher. If he called me hag one more time, I would have murdered him in his sleep!" Sakura added, smiling brightly.

"Sai wasn't _that_ bad..."

"Oh yeah? Remember his favourite word?"

Naruto shuddered as he remembered Sai's constant talk about a certain part of the male anatomy. And being in the shower rooms, where he was 99% sure that Sai was watching him. _ALL THE TIME!_

"Wonder if sensei's in the classroom," Sasuke said, staring at the door.

"He's probably not. I bet we're gonna go in there, and he'll arrive 10 minutes later, saying 'I'm sorry, my pet alien was giving birth' or something ridiculous like that," Sakura replied, rather moodily.

Naruto just opened the door. To their surprise, Kakashi-sensei was actually _in_ his classroom. He was laying on his stomach on his desk, looking at something turquoise. Naruto groaned.

"He's reading Icha Icha Tactics," He sighed to Sasuke and Sakura, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Sakura with a really pissed-off face.

"How did you know that?" They both asked in a whisper, Sasuke in a calm-yet-curious voice, Sakura in a lethal, murderous tone.

Naruto sidestepped away from Sakura, who looked like she would punch him, and said "Ero-sannin writes them, remember? I have to act as his editor."

Naruto remembered reading the draft of Icha Icha Tactics, the story of Jiyaira, the Newt Sage, his beautiful wife, Sunade -of who's beauty and, erm, body, we are told of every five lines- and their love life, which was filled with incredibly descriptive smut scenes that lasted at least 5 pages. Occasionally, it switched POV to that of Foxy, Jiyaira's young grandson, and his love of Blossom, who, in turn, loved Dark Chicken. What Foxy didn't know was that the fragile young Sunflower secretly pined after him. Dark Chicken then left, and Foxy and Blossom had a long make-out session, that was interrupted by Scarecrow. Scarecrow, meanwhile, was in a secret relationship with Sweet Bean, who was in yet another secret relationship with Dolphin. The trio later have a threesome. There were also multiple other side pairings, and side plots, such as a whole chapter dedicated to Sunflower trying to speak to Foxy, but getting too embarrassed each time.

Naruto had run into the bathroom immediately after finishing, which was at noon, and had not reappeared until dinner time.

The next day.

Sakura began violently shaking Naruto, seeing him pale and go slightly green. "Naruto, wake up!" She said, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I dunno how he can read them for fun," Naruto just said, looking at Kakashi, who'd finally noticed them, and was blushing slightly.

"Oh, you're here. Sorry, I'm loving this book. The Scarecrow character is really relatable. I wish Foxy was less dense though. It's so obvious Sunflower, not Blossom, loves him," He sighed, looking lovingly at the little turquoise book.

Naruto held back a gag, and replaced it with "So, sensei, can we have our timetables? We'll go once we get them, and you can return to your book." _That you can somehow read for fun_, Naruto added mentally, not daring to insult the book in the teacher's presence.

"Oh, of course," Kakashi said, as thought he'd forgotten the timetables. He got off his stomach, sitting up, and revealing that he had, in fact, been laying on them. "Okay, you've got them," He impatiently continued, getting up, walking over and giving them to the students, jogging on the spot slightly. "_Now can I get back to my book?_" He asked desperately, his voice up an octave. The trio just backed away from him, and he smiled really happily. "Thank you," He said in an equally as happy voice, crawling back onto the desk and getting back to his book.

Naruto looked at his friends and traced a circle near his head, the sign for crazy. Sakura snorted, holding back a laugh, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, although one corner of his mouth was curled up very slightly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, going a little pink. _He's so grown up. I thought he was good looking before, but..._ She thought, before snapping back to reality. "Well, I'm going to meet up with the girls for dinner. Don't bother coming unless you're seriously interested in what we want to talk about-"

"No thanks," Was the simultaneous reply of both boys.

"I'm gonna go hang with the guys," Naruto told Sakura brightly, smiling.

"I'll go with him. Good to make allies," Sasuke added, his voice still flat. Seriously, was his voice permanently set on 'emotionless'?

So, for the second time that day, Naruto and Sasuke parted ways with Sakura, to go to meet either the guys or girls.

* * *

The canteen was a massive hall, with many groups of tables scattered around. There was a serving area- well, three actually- and an area for putting the plates to be cleaned up.

The canteen was already partially full, the students chatting and laughing and eating. Normally, groups stayed within their houses, but there were some exceptions.

The 'girls' and 'guys' that Sakura and Naruto had spoken of, for example, contained students from Konoha and Suna.

Or Hanako and the guys in her group, Daisuke and Takumi, hung with Hoshiko, one of the Akatsuki girls, because, in the elementary school, the two girls had been best friends.

So, first, the girls.

Sitting around the table were Sakura, obviously, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari. On a table nearby were Hanabi and Moegi, two new students, Hanabi being known as the younger Hyuuga sister.

The girls were all talking animatedly, getting up-to-date of the summer activities of the others.

"Oh my God, I so can't believe Sasuke's back. Maybe he'll finally realise that I'm truly made for him," Ino sighed girlishly.

"I thought you liked Shikamaru..." Temari asked, looking at Ino.

"She changes her 'true love' every time the new one rejects her! And besides, Ino Pig-Chan, Sasuke is mine!" Sakura told Ino, a smug smile on her face.

"What about Naruto?" Ino, Temari and Tenten all asked at once. Hinata was just sort of looking at Sakura. She'd always been the quiet one, but people thought she was psychic the way she could read someone with such ease. Hinata just had to look at Sakura, and she could tell.

Was that a slight smile on her face?

"Oh, erm, I, er, broke up with him..." Sakura said, trailing off at her friends' faces.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH NARUTO?!?! ...You really like Sasuke that much?" Tenten yelled, staring at Sakura.

"Er, who doesn't?!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Sasuke's looks were the only thing they could agree on.

"Me."

"Me."

"...me."

All the girls were looking at each other.

"So, who do you guys like then?" Ino asked, smirking at the girls.

"Well, let me just say...it's a good thing Sasuke's back. I don't want a rival," Temari purred, looking over at the boys' table. Specifically, at Shikamaru.

"Ooh, what happened to 'lazy bum'?" Ino asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe our differences make him...cuter," Temari grinned. "Anyway, Tenten?"

Tenten sighed. "I don't know. I mean, there are lots of cute guys here. I just need to get my mind clear first," She told the girls.

"Basically, Neji," Sakura said, Tenten opening her mouth in shocked smile.

"I do-"

"You said 'I do'. There, proof"

Tenten sighed, looking away. "Anyway," She sighed, before they all turned to look at the last girl.

"Hinata?" They all asked in unison.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she looked at her friends. "Huh?"

"Come on, Hinata. Tell us," Temari said with a grin.

"We already know anyway," Tenten added, smiling.

"Yes, it's that obvious," Sakura told her, when Hinata opened her mouth to ask.

Hinata blushed, smiling a shy smile. "Naruto," She told the girls quietly, and they all whooped, jumping up.

"She admitted!" Ino said with triumph, punching the air.

"Hey, Ino! Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep!" Shikamaru called over from the boys' table, before putting his head back in his arms, trying to sleep.

"I don't know what you see in him, Tem," Sakura murmured, sitting back down, along with the other four.

Temari just smiled.

Anyway, the rest of the conversation was spent talking about little things, so, here's what the guys were talking about during that time.

Naruto was sitting at the table, Sasuke next to him. Also around the table, which had needed to be made bigger, were Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sai, Gaara and Kankuro.

The boys were having a very odd conversation indeed.

They had been talking about school, when suddenly, they heard Tenten yell "YOU BROKE UP WITH NARUTO?!?!"

All of the guys looked at Naruto.

"No way...Sakura did that?" Kiba asked, staring at Naruto.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, then shrugged and put his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

Shino stared at the bugs on his hands. ...no, he wasn't weird at all.

Chouji was half-staring, half-eating both his dinner and Shikamaru's.

Lee was shocked. "Sakura-chan hurt you like that? That's terrible, and most un-youthful of her!"

Neji facepalmed at Lee's comment. "Not everything revolves around youth, Lee," He sighed through gritted teeth.

"Painful," Gaara said, not looking at Naruto, but at the sand he was swirling around.

And Kankuro was playing around with a puppet, not knowing what to say.

Naruto looked at all of them. "Yeah, she broke up with me. I have no idea why. The weird thing is, it was about a week after that e-mail went around saying that Sasuke was returning," Naruto told them, looking baffled.

Gaara looked up at the sky. Naruto could be so dense sometimes.

Sasuke looked over at the girls' table, to see Temari looking at their table.

"Gaara, Kankuro, why is your sister staring at us?" He asked, blankly.

The boys in question looked over at their sister, who was just turning to look back at the girls.

"Beats me," Kankuro said with a shrug.

"They're spying on us to learn our secrets!" Kiba joked, some of the guys laughing.

"What like the secret that Gaara sleeps with a teddy bear?" Kankuro laughed, Gaara glaring at him dangerously.

"Or that Kankuro does Karasu's hair like a girl's?" Gaara spat back, a venomous smile on his face. Kankuro choked mid-laugh, staring at his little brother.

"Brothers fighting, so fun to watch," Sai remarked, looking at the two of them, who looked ready to kill each other.

"Hey guys, c-calm down!" Naruto said, smiling. "There's no need to fight."

Neji just stared, saying "I fight with my siblings all the time. I see no harm in it."

"That's because you couldn't kill your siblings," Shino commented. Everyone suddenly stopped, staring at him, like they usually did when Shino finally decided to speak.

The silence was broken by the girls suddenly whooping and cheering. The boys looked around to see all the girls, bar Hinata, had jumped up, Ino cheering "She admitted!"

Shikamaru sat up, as though he'd just awoken, and yelled back "Hey, Ino! Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep!" He then put his head back in his arms, the girls sitting back down.

"Didn't *munch* you sleep enough *slurp* in assembly, Shikamaru *chomp*?" Chouji asked, still eating.

"Stupid teachers won't let me," Shikamaru began, before yawning. "Apparently, I need to pay attention this year, if I want to achieve anything. Ugh, what a drag," He continued, before yawning again, and drifting off to sleep.

"So, who admitted what over there?" Sai asked, staring at the girls.

"Well, Hinata was the only one to not jump up whooping like a moron," Neji sighed bluntly.

"She admitted that-" Lee began, when Neji glared at him. "Not everything's about youth, right," He sighed forlornly, playing with his food.

"We'll never know, I guess," Naruto said, still smiling.

"Anyway...prom this year," Sasuke commented, looking at the others.

"Yes. So, any of you guys gonna ask anyone?" Kankuro asked, looking around the table.

"I shall ask Konoha's youthful lotus, Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully.

"I just couldn't stop another youth comment..." Neji grumbled to himself, facepalming.

"Well, I would've asked Sakura, but...y'know," Naruto shrugged.

The guys all nodded sympathetically.

The bell rang, indicating that it was time to get back to the dorms.

"Well, we better get going. Come on, Shikamaru," Chouji said, finally finished eating, nudging Shikamaru, who yawned and woke up, getting up and lazily trudging towards Konoha.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto called to Gaara and Kankuro, who waved to him.

And so ended the first day back at Shinobi High.

* * *

**AN:**** So, what do you think? Am I massacring the characters yet, or am I doing pretty well? I need to know these things. Which is why I want YOU to review! Remember, more reviews=happy me=more updates and a better story.**

**So go on, review. You know you want to. ...You get a free cookie if you do! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** *Scream* I'm sorry! I know, I haven't updated for ages! Gomenasai, guys! So here's the Shinobi High update, I hope you enjoy. **

**On another note, the Raikage and Mizukage (Kenta and Kasumi) have been given names (E with an accent and Mei Terumi), but screw it, I prefer my ones. =P**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, and never will. I don't own Daisuke Yagani, Sora Matsuki or Mai Kamaya, the brilliant Team Anko, either, as they're the property of sco23. I own my OCs and randoms though, so I'm satisfied.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto was pulled out of a lovely, ramen-filled dream by the tinny screech of the room's alarm clock. Prying his eyes open, he groaned, looking at the clock. At first, the neon green numbers were blurred, but when they focused, he groaned again, even louder this time and with more agitation.  
"Sai, it's 6:30 am. I'm not getting up. Sod off," Naruto told his room mate, who had obviously set the alarm clock half an hour early, rolling over and cocooning himself in his duvet.  
Sai poked him, "Naruto, you have to get up this time if you want breakfast here. Did you read the bulletin?"  
Naruto made a sound similar to, "Bleuh," which pretty much meant no in Naruto morning speech.  
Sai grabbed his room mate's duvet, and, with all his strength, pulled it out of Naruto's grasp, spinning the blond, and leaving him sprawed across the bed, shivering. Sai grinned slightly, "you'll have to get ready if you want to stay warm, dickless."  
Finally, Naruto got up. "Don't...call me that," he told Sai, pointing in the long pause.  
"So you don't like hearing the truth either. I thought only the hags disliked that."  
Naruto walked towards the shower, then, passing the other boy, commented "Please put some underwear on. I don't share your obsession."

A short while later, Naruto emerged from the shower, a towel around his lower half, and grabbed some underwear and his uniform. Sai, who had obviously ignored Naruto's earlier comment, darted into the shower, in an obvious rush to get ready. Naruto took advantage of this to get changed. But Sai, with his psychic powers, called out, "You still have no dick."  
Naruto sighed at this, pulling on his underwear and getting on his uniform. He then pulled on his sandals and tied his headband around his forehead. An evil idea struck Naruto at this time.  
"Sai, I'm leaving now. Thanks for the cash," he called out, stealing 1000 yen from Sai's man-purse, "lovely payment for waking me up so nastily at such an early time."  
"What?!" Was Sai's shocked scream from the shower, but before he would have time to climb out, Naruto was long gone, along with some of Sai's money. He sighed, and decided that he might as well get dressed.

Naruto was joyful as he ran down the corridor to the canteen. He'd finally gotten payback on Sai for some of the things he'd done. Sure, it was only 1000 yen, but Naruto was sure there was much more he could do if Sai dared treat him badly again.  
Naruto was only brought out of his thoughts when he collided with somebody. He heard a soft, girlish shriek as he fell to the ground, and knew it wasn't his own. When he looked at the person next to him, he saw none other than Hinata.  
"Oh, er, sorry Hinata-chan," he apologized, looking at the girl, grinning awkwardly. Hinata looked at Naruto, and went red.  
"Oh, N-Naruto-kun. N-no, it w-was my fault. I-I should've been more c-careful," she stuttered nervously. She pressed her fingers together, trying to avoid eye contact. How could she have not seen Naruto? He was barely missable!  
"I should make it up to you Hinata-chan. Hmmm...have you had breakfast yet?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Hinata gulped. This was the closest Naruto would ever come to asking her to a date.  
"N-no. I-I was just waiting for Neji, but h-he hasn't shown up y-yet," she told him, her throat dry, Naruto smiling as she said this.  
He gripped her hand, "come on then," he cheered, dragging her along. Hinata's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and sweat was beading on her forehead. Using her free hand, she wiped it away.  
_Calm down, Hinata,_ she thought, breathing deeply, _you've been preparing for this day. Just keep calm, try not to stutter, and be normal! Be cute!_ Hinata gulped again, her throat a little less dry. She smiled, calming herself.

Once in the canteen, the pair joined the queue, looking around. Naruto had forgotten just how good the canteen smelled. His mouth was all but watering. He turned to face the smiling Hinata, and grinned back at her.  
"Ladies first," he told her, bowing slightly. Hinata went a little pink and giggled, "thanks," stepping in front of him. She was also enticed by the smells of cooking breakfast. Breakfast at the Hyuga household was incredibly sophisticated compared to the school's breakfast, but she didn't have friends to share it with. And to think: now she was sharing breakfast with Naruto! Life couldn't get much better than this!  
"Hey, Hinata-chan, awake?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers. Hinata blinked, and grinned.  
"E-er sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," she laughed nervously. She looked around, realising they were at the front of the queue. She grabbed a tray, and walked forward, looking at the delicacies she coud help herself to. She grabbed four cinnamon buns-they were her favourites-and got a small stack of pancakes, pouring a little syrup over them. She looked at Naruto, who'd got lots of meat and some pancakes in the absence of any ramen.  
Hinata was then hit by reality. "I-I left my purse in my dorm," she admitted sheepishly, blushing a little. Naruto just shrugged, and said, "I have some money. Don't worry, my treat," with a foxy grin. Hinata giggled, then replied, "well, lead the way Naruto-kun," allowing him to step in front of her in the queue.  
Once Naruto had paid, the two searched for a table, finally spotting Tenten and Hanako sat at one. Seeing as they were the only recognisable faces, the pair joined them.

"Well, hello Naruto. And Hinata too! Where did you two find each other?" The green-haired girl asked, beaming brightly. Tenten said nothing, but gave Hinata a sly smile that made the younger girl go pink.  
"I kinda ran into her outside, so I bought her breakfast," Naruto replied, beaming equally as brightly.  
"Oh did you really?" Tenten asked with a slight mischievous tone to her voice. The girls picked up on it, but Naruto failed to.  
"Yes. Tenten, you're being really weird," he remarked bluntly. She shrugged, smiling.  
"So, first lessons today. You two up for it?" Hanako asked, attempting to initiate conversation.  
"Yup!" Naruto cheered.  
"Yeah," Hinata replied, smiling softly.  
"Let's think, I have...ugh, martial arts first. I'm happy it's a lesson with Ten, but that uniform...ugh," Hanako shuddered, imagining the green spandex jumpsuit. "Gai's retarded," she continued, sighing.  
"I think I have English with Kairi-sensei," both the younger ones said in unison. Naruto looked at Hinata.  
"She's your cousin, right?" He asked. Hinata smiled, blushing, and nodded.  
"Yeah, but we're not that close."  
Hanako clapped, "and she's my mentor. But enough with this pointless dialogue, let's get going." And with that, Hanako and Tenten got up, waved goodbye, then left.  
"Let's go, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled, extending his hand to her. Light pink, Hinata took it and they went on their way to English.

* * *

The classroom was a bustle of activity, the kind only 30 students from Suna and Konoha can create. All of them were lined up at the back of the room, awaiting their teacher. Finally, the door clicked open, and in stepped Kairi Hyuga.  
Kairi was a tall, fairly-attractive woman, with slim white eyes and hair that was blue around the top and had two black ponytails at the bottom. She wore mismatched orange and purple clothes, and a look of authority.  
"Hello class! Nice to meet you all, I'll be your English teacher this year. The name's Hyuga, Kairi Hyuga," she told the class, her voice cheerful, not matching her serious face. "So, let's get you all sat down then!"  
While Kairi was trying to find the register, there was a little noise coming from the back. The source of the noise? One of the Konoha students, Daisuke Yagani. Usually, he and Naruto were competing for the top spot for number 1 prankster. This time, Daisuke was making the first move.

Shinobi High was an odd school, in the way that every student came from families that had attended for generations since the school's founding. This was due to the fact that all the students had 'special talents' that, in the real world, would label them as freaks. No one knew why, so it was blamed on 'junk DNA' to be lazy.  
Often, of course, they did live in the real world, and do successfully, but at Shinobi, they tried to harness these talents so that they wouldn't suddenly have a burst in the middle of a day at the office or something.  
They were chanelled through special 'jutsu', unique to the students. One such example was Gaara's sand, whilst another would be the Byakugan-a kind of 'all-seeing eye'-of the Hyugas.  
One of the only probelms was the fact that they were incredibly limited, only being able to use the jutsus a few times a day, for very short periods of time.  
At this moment, Daisuke was preparing to use one of his signature jutsus.

"This is gonna be great," he whispered to his team mates, Sora and Mai, preparing his energy.  
"You're an idiot, you know that," Mai whispered back flatly, sighing. Sora, meanwhile, was grinning. _This is gonna be sweet. Daisuke's so talented at this,_ she thought, ever-so-slightly like a fangirl. Then she thought, _But I was he would treat me like this sometimes. I'm the only one he hasn't done this to...  
_Finally, Daisuke was prepared. Ruffling his short black hair, he concentrated his energy on Kairi.  
And then the fun began.  
At first, she began to squirm a little, feeling like a feather was being ran over her. Then, a little more, and a few stifled giggles escaped her. Other students began to notice now, and started nudging each other and pointing.  
The tickling began to grow in intensity, Daisuke concentrating more, and soon, Kairi was up against the wall, laughing at the mysterious tickling, keeling over at times. Other laughs joined her own, and soon the entire class was laughing. Eventually, Kairi got enough control to activate her Byakugan. She attempted to scan the room and, after a minute, managed to locate the culprit.  
"D-hahaha-Dai-ha-suke Ya-haha-gani, s-stop it! Hahaha!" She begged between laughs. Daisuke grinned at his team mates.  
"Should I let her go?" He asked casually.  
"Yes, idiot," Mai sighed at him, ice blue eyes half-closed. Sora smiled back, "Sure!"

Daisuke, finally, freed the teacher from his jutsu, leaving her to collapse panting on the floor. When she recovered, her face back to it's collected, earlier state.  
"Well, that was fun, but maybe you should avoid 'harassing' your teacher in future. Especially a Hyuga," Kairi warned with a warm voice. She then mumbled, "although, thanks to the law, I can't lay a finger on these demons..." Back to the class, she called out,"Well, sit down then! Wherever you guys want! I'm not fussed with a seating plan for now, too much effort!"  
Everyone got in a mad scramble to sit with their friends. Naruto was sat next to Sasuke, Hinata next to Sakura, Shikamaru next to Choji, Ino next to Kiba, Shino next to Gaara, Daisuke with Sora, and Mai on a table by her own. Kairi grinned at noticing Hinata.  
"Well, hello, little Hinata-san. It's funny, I taught Neji last year, now you this year! I wouldn't be surprised if I got Hanabi in her fifth year," she said, grinning as she stood in front of Hinata's table. The girl blushed, smiling.  
"H-hi, Kairi-sensei," she replied softly. The teacher then decided to take her place at the front of the class.  
"Well, I suppose we should get started. Daisu-chan, as payment for your little trick earlier, you have to hand the exercise books out. They're in that cupboard somewhere," Kairi told Daisuke, waving her left hand vaguely at the cupboard at the back of the room. "Oh, and I'll know if you try anything. I see all!" She continued in a creepy voice.

Naruto smiled, looking at his strange teacher. "She seems fun," Naruto said to Sasuke, who sighed and replied, "she seems like a moron. I'm surprised that she's even a Hyuga with an attitude like that."  
Naruto looked back at the front silently. Sasuke was acting a little stuck up. But who cared about him? This year was getting off to a good start, and nothing,_nothing_, could make it bad.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he snuck down the corridor to Jiraiya's office. He'd gotten the e-mail sent around school, and had read it before Tsunade-sama could have deleted it.  
He didn't even care about the abysmal pay for this side job. Hell, he would have taken unpaid work on it.  
After all, how many people got to help out with the legendary Icha-Icha series?

* * *

**AN:**** Nice little subplot I've got going there. I know, it's scarily long, but I wanted to cram way too much in. Yeah, it's kinda suckish. Well, hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait. ¬.¬ I hope I'm still adequate at the characterisation, and that I didn't massacre Team Anko's characters.**

**That's all from me so, without further ado...**

**Raven...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** And finally, the new chapter. Ironic I update this when I'm losing faith in the actual manga. Two certain characters should have just killed each other! And now a third innocent character has been stabbed with lightning. -.- But that out of the way, this is a preferable alternative for me. So, onwards...**

**Disclaimer:**** Malhereusement, je ne posséder pas le Naruto. I do not own several of the OCs that appear either, they belong to good authors. I own several other OCs and this plot though, so take THAT, Kishimoto!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kakashi looked around the office he was now in. It was a comfortable size, and had frog related objects strewn practically everywhere, as was the Hokage's style.

Sat behind an oak desk in the dimly lit room was Jiraiya himself, smiling. Looking at Kakashi, then to either side of the young, grey-haired man, Jiraiya commented, "three people. This is a good turn-out. I trust you all know why we're here."

Kakashi nodded and said yes, and so did two people to either side of him. Surprised at the youth and feminine tone of the voices, he looked at the other two, and was thoroughly shocked.

On one side was Temari Sabaku, the Hokage's eldest at 18 years, of Suna house. Kakashi never guessed that she even knew what Icha Icha was, knowing how strict her father was.

On the other was a blonde girl that Kakashi vaguely recognised from some awards ceremonies, strange due to her being in Akatsuki house. She was very gifted at her jutsu, and was also one of the smartest students, despite her immature behaviour. He couldn't quite remember her name though...

Jiraiya got up from behind his desk, walking forward. "So, we're all clear on what we have to do, or do I have to explain?" He asked, looking at the trio.

"Something about gathering notes on the students and staff for the books," Temari said. Jiraiya nodded, "correct. You will all watch your classmates-and teachers-and make notes on their relationships, as well as your own. Seeing as most of my characters have matured now, this will be Icha Icha's finale-"

"WHAT?!?" Kakashi yelled in a high-pitched voice, his eyes wide. Icha Icha couldn't end! It was his life..more or less.

"I will write a new series after, have no fear Kakashi. It's simply that Icha Icha has gradually become the story of the younger generation who are, unfortunately, now young adults. Well, now that's out of the way," Jiraiya told them, before rummaging around his desk to find some sheets of paper, "these are the characters' names, in the books and real life." He then handed each person an A4 sheet of paper with a seemingly endless list of names spanning three columns going across it's width.

Finally, the Akatsuki girl spoke. "Is yaoi accepted?" She asked, a light taking over her eyes as she said the second word. Jiraiya looked at her oddly, as did Kakashi. Temari stared at her, but with a look of happiness. She was something of a closet yaoi perv when she was alone.

"Well, er, Woolfy, that's a, erm, you see, uh..." Jiraiya tried to string together a coherent sentence. "There has to be at least 15 chapters between. After all, men do read this thing," he managed to get out, and the hyper blonde just grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"At least I get to write!"

And with that, the four scattered, going back wherever they were supposed to be. This would be an interesting finale, that was for sure.

* * *

Of one thing, class KS2 coud be sure. Kairi Hyuga was the most strange-yet-brilliant English teacher on Earth. When the bell went and the class left for their next class, they could still remember Kairi getting more caught up in her reading, practically acting out the chapter she was reading of Frankenstein. It would be a surprise to Naruto if his next teacher was able to teach while appearing to be drunk, high and having caffiene for blood.

His next lesson would be Art, for which he was in class AK3, meaning the class was shared with Akatsuki. He was actually a little scared of this lesson. There was a good reason why Akatsuki was called 'Shinobi's Private Asylum'. In truth, the students in the house were those with the ones with the most powerful-and unstable-jutsu, but most of them were completely off their heads.

When Naruto entered the class, he settled in a seat between Hinata and Sasuke at the back of the class. The teacher was sat at the front of the class, his brown eyes filled with indifference as he scanned the class. A few girls wolf-whistled at him, causing him to turn his indifferent-and now stern-gaze upon them, and then, in turn, causing them to shut up. Naruto mentally commented on his resemblance to Gaara, with his red hair. An Akatsuki girl was also thinking this, and also how he'd been in Suna and Akatsuki when he was at Shinobi.

"Erm, Sasori-sensei, should we start the lesson now?" The girl asked with her hand raised, her voice slightly muffled by the opaque veil covering the lower half of her face. Sasori sighed as he got up.

"I might as well," he commented, taking centre-stage at the front of the class. His gaze fell upon everyone in the class, then he began his speech.

"Many of you will know me from your previous years of this course. As I obviously can tell, in year 10, some of you took the course for no reason other than to wolf-whistle at me." At this, he looked at several girls. "But, I dont care for you students. No. What I care for is art. Art is everything in this life, and is everywhere. Without appreciation for art, life is not worth living. But first, you boy, what do you think art is?" Sasori whipped around and pointed at a boy with straight black hair (with a silver streak running through it) and emerald-green eyes. Shinji, the boy, looked puzzled for a minute as he sat bolt upright.

"Er, art is...uh," he began, not quite knowing how to answer this question. He was 16 years old, and a student at high school! Not an art expert!

Sasori cut in there. "The student is unable to define art. Not that that matters. That is why I'm here, so that you students can learn what art is. So, without further ado, let's begin the lesson."

Sasori clicked some buttons on his computer, pressed a button on the projector control, and the screen at the front of the class was lit up with the instructions for the lesson. Students had to use the resources in the room to make a scupture or painting that reflected themself.

The moment that instruction lit up the board, the classroom became a mad scrabble to grab paper, pencils, paint, clay and whatever else the students required. Sasori sighed to himself, "this is going to be a long hour, and an even longer year..."

* * *

By the end of the lesson, Sasori was able to pick out who'd do well in his class this year, and who wouldn't.

For example, one Akatsuki student had drawn running. It was an image with no soul or even aspiration, it was just a running figure.

However, the blue haired girl with the hidden face, she showed potential, with her image of a shadowed figure, beginning to blur, and bleeding. And that Uzumaki boy! Nobody would have thought that he could even draw a stick figure, let alone a self portrait smiling twistedly with red eyes, glinting with evil.

That girl, Sakura Haruno, though. Sasori shuddered at the thought of her. Sure, she was a good artist, but her work had no meaning, it was merely superficial, something that was pretty to look at. And Ino Yamanaka showed the same problem. The two of them were consumed by how something looked, and not by what it truly was.

Sasori collected the work up, then began the arduous task of marking the work, then putting it in each student's personal foder, which they would recieve next week, along with their task. But for the students themselves, it was breaktime, and that meant one thing: half an hour of freedom!

* * *

**AN:**** And that, my dear readers, is where I leave you. I know, this sucks, but my inspiration has just gone 'blah' for now. I am praying to the gods that I haven't massacred any characters. And I need to give Shinji and Woolfy some more screen time in this thing! They can't become the Tentens of this story! That's the point of the randoms!**

**Eheheh, that aside, you all know what's coming next...**

**Raven...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Hooray, I'm losing faith in the manga! So, to take my mind off it, I'm going to write more high school junk.**

**By the way, if anyone doesn't understand the way Shinobi High works, it is based on the British school system. So if I mention anything that sounds weird, it's a British thing. ^.^" But anyway...**

**Disclaimer:**** Because I'm not a) a talented illustrator, b) a millionaire, or c) over 20- something. I don't own the non-suckish OCs either, just the green-haired weirdo and the mysterious Akatsuki girl with a face veil. Oh, and Kairi and Team Hanagami. Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto wandered around the school, a little bored. When he had no idea what to do, he _really _had no idea what to do. Eventually, he settled on going to find Hinata. He didn't really know why, but he had an urge to talk to her right now...  
On another side of the school, Woolfy-the girl working on Icha Icha-was talking to her roommate.  
"Oh my Jashin, working on Icha Icha is going to be brill! And I get to write some yaoi!" She was babbling excitedly, her younger roommate looking up at her slightly.  
"Remind me again why yaoi is good," Hoshiko sighed, her crow-like voice muffled by her veil.  
"I dunno, it just is! Besides, if you look close enough, it's everywhere. All you have to do is exploit it," Woolfy almost drooled thinking about it.  
"Even with your boyfriend?" Hoshiko smirked, Woolfy stiffening. It was fun to bring Hidan up in a conversation, as he was the one thing that Woolfy reacted to. Besides the topic they were talking about, of course.  
"Shut up about Hiddy, Shi!" Woolfy flailed and yelled, acting like an 8 year old rather than an 18 year old. Hoshiko grinned in return, before letting out a sigh.  
"Just be glad that you have a boyfriend. I'm, what, sixteen, and still don't have anyone," she said with a sad smile, entering the canteen.  
"Don't be sad, Shi! You'll find someone! And don't tell anyone about what we discussed! Well, gotta go, there's Hiddy," Woolfy told Hoshiko, before heading over to the white-haired Jashinist that was her boyfriend.  
Hoshiko smiled. "Yeah, I will find someone, won't I? Preferably before prom," she noted to herself, before wandering to the line.

"Tenten, admit it. You like Neji, don't you?" Hanako was attempting to get the brunette to confess. Hanako, Temari, Sakura and Ino had made a pact that all four of them would get Tenten to tell one of them what they decided was the truth.  
"Hanako, as I've told you, Sakura, Ino AND Temari, I don't like Neji. Quit bugging me about it!" Tenten sighed exasperatedly, glaring at Hanako.  
"Fine, I'll stop bugging you about it. Can't say the same for the others though," Hanako grinned at Tenten, who facepalmed.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" She groaned, before deciding to change the topic, "so, what do you think of Naruto and Hinata?"  
Hanako grinned at this, "definitely. If they don't go together at prom, I will, honestly and truly, kiss Gai-sensei!" She placed a fist over her heart. Tenten laughed, then her face fell.  
"Crap, now we _really _have to get them together," Tenten panicked, looking at her friend, who nodded frantically, then, turning her head, grinned.  
"Tenten, I do believe that we have the power to summon people by talking about them," Hanako grinned, pointing where she was looking. Walking over were Naruto and Hinata, as well as several other year 11 students. "Come on, let's talk about Johnny Depp!" Hanako began, when the younger students joined a table to their's and joined them.  
"So how was Martial Arts?" Naruto asked the two, who groaned and pulled the 'Excalibur' face. [1]  
"Please, just...don't. That spandex suit will haunt my nightmares forever," Hanako shuddered, Tenten nodding in agreement. "What of English? And...you guys had art or something second, right?"  
Sasuke, who had remained silent, spoke up now, "the English teacher is most likely drunk, and the Art teacher is too obsessed with his subject." Hanako shot a look that could freeze fire at him, hissing, "don't speak ill of Kairi-sensei, duckbutt." Sasuke was, as expected, unfazed.  
"Kairi-sensei is awesome! But a bit dramatic. I bet she's an actress or something," Naruto said to avoid a potential conflict, although he did think it. Just because Sasuke was boring, that didn't mean the rest of them were.  
Sakura continued, "but that Art teacher! He's such a snob! Did you hear what he said about my sculpture? He called it dull, abysmal, NOT WORTH THE CLAY!" Everyone inched away from her, not wanting to get caught in her rage. Ino, however, joined her.  
"Yeah, and he said my painting was 'a superficial bore!' I don't even know what that means, but it sounds bad!"  
"Not as bad as when he talked to you," Naruto added, grinning at the memory. Hinata looked a little confused, then remembered.  
"That was weird," looking at the people who weren't in their class, she continued, "he went up to Ino, looked at her work, then said, 'I`m shocked at your standard, Dei. I thought you hated this stuff.' Then he looked at Ino properly and said, 'Oh, sorry Yamanaka, I thought you were someone else.'"  
The others looked confused, then Gaara and Hanako reacted almost simultaenously.  
"He mistook you for Deidara?!" They both asked, staring at Ino. Their tones could not be more different, however. Hanako sounded like she would burst out laughing, while Gaara, uncharacteristically, sounded a little on edge.  
Now Naruto was confused. "Who's Deidara? And why is Gaara scared of him?" He asked, cocking his head. Gaara immediately camed himself.  
"I wasn't scared. What gave you that impression?" He asked, acting as though nothing had ever happened. Hanako now let out a little laugh.

"I'll tell you all about Deidara. Hoshiko told me about him," she began, grinning and sounding slightly scary. "Deidara is an Akatsuki student, in his last year of Sixth Form. According to the Art teachers, he's one of the greatest students the school has seen in Art. Even Sasori-sensei--the guy you had--has said that his work is impressive. And he never says that.  
He is a little psycho, though, like most Akatsuki students. He likes to make stuff go bang, something that's often got him in trouble. As for Gaara..." At this, Hanako gave a sly smile, looking at the Suna boy, "if I remember correctly, Deidara worked for Pain--the main bully here--once, when Pain decided that he wanted to go after Gaara, like he'd gone after those other kids. So, Deidara was sent to make his life hell for a good few days, until Gaara's dad got involved. The rest, as they say, is history."  
Gaara sighed at this. The others all looked from Hanako, to him, back to Hanako.  
"That kid sounds scary. But what I don't get is why Sasori-sensei would confuse Ino for him," Hinata commented, the others chorusing, "yeah," behind her. With that, Hanako produced a yearbook, the one from two years ago, and began to flick through it. Finally, she landed on a page and showed it to them.

On the page were four pictures, and the bottom-right one had blonde hair in a ponytail, his fringe covering his left eye, and blue eyes. Everyone, bar Ino, stared at the picture, then at Ino, then back at the picture, reapeating this five times.  
"That..." Shikamaru began, finally awake for once, "is creepy. Really creepy."  
"Don't worry, it's easy to tell them apart. ...Deidara has mouths on his hands," Hanako grinned slyly, as if awaiting the chorus of, "Eww,"s that followed.  
While the others were distracted by Ino's 'twin', Tenten mentally asked, _where are the guys? They should be here right now..._

Lee and Neji were on the field, and not by their own choice. Gai had hunted them down and asked them to help him with a 'battle of youthfulness' against Kakashi. Lee had accepted, of course, but Neji had been dragged along, kicking and screaming. Literally, he had been screaming out, "Let me go, I need lunch!"  
So there they were. Kakashi was looking at Gai apathetically, before asking, "what do you want to do then, Gai? I have to go talk to people."  
The busy-eyebrowed teacher, being overdramatic as usual, announced, "Kakashi, I challenge you to a duel. The man who kisses the most youthful women wins!"  
Kakashi stared in disbelief, then began laughing hysterically. Gai had given him some easy challenges before, but this one was just ridiculous!"  
Gai, you can't be serious! You?! Kissing women?! Pfffthahahaha!" Kakashi was clutching his sides, shrieking in laughter. Neji was also locking away the urge to laugh. His mentor lacked many things, and good looks was certainly one of those things. Also brains.  
Gai just smiled, however. "Kakashi, perhaps you would like to hear the conditions before you laugh?" He asked, looking at the laughing young man. Kakashi stopped laughing, looking at Gai.  
"Conditions?"  
Gai smiled, "yes! Both of _us_ have to kiss the women, and...no masks!"  
Kakashi's face fell entirely then. No masks? But...Kakashi never removed his mask. Then, an idea struck him. _This would be a brilliant plot point. Green Beast and...whoever I was, having a kissing match, and me winning despite all odds. But how's Anko going to respond to this?...Ah, more drama..._  
"Gai, I accept your challenge. HOWEVER, a kiss on the lips is not compulsory. Oh, and to shake things up, let's both use one of our students. I shall use Sasuke, you Lee," this is going to be gold, "agreed?" Kakashi held out his hand, and Gai shook it.  
"And whoever loses must steal one of Tsunade-sama's bras and wear it to prom," Gai said finally, before the group disbanded. Neji sighed with relief and made a break for the canteen...  
Just as the bell for the end of break went.

* * *

**AN:**** Writer's block makes me want to kill myself. I hate the stuff I come up with when I have it. Ugh, I'm really not in a Naruto mood right now. Sorry about the disappointing update. -.-"**

**[1]-This is a Soul Eater reference. It's a fairly well known face. Look it up on Google images.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Yes, you all have permission to kill me. God, I'm such a procrastinator. Or maybe I'm just too obsessed with Vocaloid and character creation. But anyway, er, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same deal as before. Nothing ever changes for me. Le sigh.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Neji was sitting on a staircase, trying to take his mind off his growling stomach. He just _had_ to have a free period today, didn't he? But at least he could laugh at the idea of Gai, Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke's showdown. As if Gai would ever win a kissing contest, let alone one against Kakashi! But if only he could have something to eat!

The Sixth Form College was the smallest section of the school, harbouring only a few classrooms for GCSE and A-Level lessons. Despite this, it was large enough to lose someone in.  
Hence why Tenten was wandering around, attempting to find her lost teammates. When she got her hands on them, oh, would they pay for deserting her.  
...If she _could_ find them, that was.  
The brunette was just about to descend a flight of stairs when she noticed a person sitting dejectedly at the bottom of them. She grinned when she recognised them, before her features rearranged to become more menacing.

"NEJI HYUGA!" She roared as she stormed down the stairs towards the young man. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Neji jumped when he heard his best friend's roar, and tried scrambling away from the murderous girl.

"Ten, it wasn't my fault!" He tried to explain, before having to duck one of the weapon mistress' thrown kunais.

"OH, SURE IT WASN'T!" The mix of sarcasm and rage was quite terrifying to the Hyuga, who hid behind a table.

"Really, it wasn't! Lee and Gai dragged me to the field! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Neji flinched, expecting an attack that never came. Hesitantly, one of his eyes opened, followed by the other, allowing him to see Tenten, paused in mid-throw. She allowed her arms to drop, and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, feeling a little sorry for him now. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been dragged somewhere by their mentor and teammate, usually to watch the former challenge Kakashi to something stupid.

"Yeah. ...By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any food to spare, would you?" Tenten smiled at Neji, then nodded, reaching for her bag.

* * *

"Deidara?" The blonde in question looked to his right at the girl who'd addressed him. She was almost identical to him, and the two were sometimes mistaken to be twins.

"Yes, Woolfy un?" He replied, returning to his work. Currently, the artist was constructing an Aztec-style bird, roughly a foot-and-a-half in length, from clay as a piece for his coursework.

"What do you think of Sasori-sensei?" The question was innocent enough, but there was subtle something in Woolfy's tone that implied otherwise.

"Sasori-danna is a really talented artist, un. His work is great, even if it is eternal, un," Deidara told her, ignoring the girl's tone, and looking to the front at the subject of their conversation, who was currently examining some fifth year work.

"He is pretty hot, isn't he?" Woolfy asked, pushing the conversation in her desired direction, whilst continuing her painting depicting aging; true art was change, after all.

Deidara looked away from her and at his sculpture, bluntly commenting, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smirked. "Really? Cos your blush says otherwise..." Deidara ignored her-and the hotness in his cheeks-and just concentrated on his work.

Woolfy decided to change the topic; after all, Deidara was going to be a stubborn bitch about this if she kept questioning. "So, is that a normal sculpture, or is it going to explode when someone touches it?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that, for a contest, you have to kiss a ton of other women?"

"Well, not on the lips, but... Yes, that's the principal of it. Are you mad?"

An awkward silence hung in the air. Kakashi cocked his head at his girlfriend, who was deep in thought.

"Not particularly, but who knows, I might get jealous." She approached him until they were a scant few inches apart. "You know how I am when I'm jealous."

"Yes; it's not a pretty sight," He sighed, looking at her. "Look, I'm not keen on the idea either, but if I lose, I have to wear one of Tsunade-sama's bras. At least Gai can pull off the crazy idiot look."

"Well, I suppose that's all there is for it. No kissing them on the lips, though. That's _my_ little privilege," Anko told Kakashi, smiling slyly. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, smiling as he pulled down his mask and kissed her passionately. _Beat this, Gai!_

* * *

Gai, meanwhile, was failing horribly. But then again, what else could be expected of a guy taking his approach?  
He'd tried everything he knew; being youthful, compliments, compliments about youthfulness, his martial arts (as a means of impressing them). Yes, that was everything he knew.

"How does Kakashi manage to attract so many women?" Gai asked himself, pacing around the staff room. "He doesn't compliment them-he rarely talks to them!-and he always wears a mask, so no-one can even see if he's youthful and handsome. So how?"

The few other teachers in the room were surprised to see Gai so deep in thought. After all, they'd only come to check their timetables or drink coffee, not see the almost-universally despised Martial Arts teacher pondering Kakashi's popularity.

Finally, one of the teachers, who was at about breaking point with Gai and his rambling whilst pacing, just burst out with, "Surely there's _one_ woman you could ask for advice!"  
Gai turned to look at this teacher and opened his mouth when an idea hit him, his eyes widening.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier? Thank you," He said to the teacher, who just sighed with relief, as he rushed over to look at the timetables. "Perfect, I will talk to her at break. Surely she'd know about this sort of thing," And with that, Gai left, leaving the others to rejoice.

* * *

**AN:**** I finally got this done! Hopefully, my next update will be faster. Yes, I know there was no NaruHina, I just wanted to focus on some other pairings and plot points briefly. After all, I do (apparently) have some kind of plot.  
Nothing more to say, so Raven...OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** I love writing. Seriously. I'm in the midst of writing some one-shots and a Vocaloid story (which may be posted far into the future), as well as planning all sorts of things, fanfic and original. But for now, I should get back to my most well-loved fanfic (although that may be because I never update the others...)  
So, enjoy. (I'll go to the NaruHina now)**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto tapped his pen on his desk, half asleep. Looking up at the clock, it revealed that fourth lesson, Biology, was only halfway through. Naruto yawned, covering his mouth, pretending that Shiho-sensei's words made sense to him. Something about ventricles and aortas and the flow of blood-stuff that wouldn't be relevant in Naruto's future! He wanted to go into politics, maybe become Prime Minister, something that could change the world.  
But of course, he was a GCSE student, and so, needed to learn this stuff. He heard Shikamaru answer another question, his answer being correct. Shiho-sensei's voice sounded a little girlier as she congratulated him. Seriously, why did a teacher have some kind of crush on a student? Even a young teacher was still a little weird.  
Naruto looked to his side, and began copying Sakura's well-written notes. That was one of the good things about being friends with a genius, they'd let you copy their notes and would only beat you up a little for being so ignorant. Or maybe only Sakura did that...

Three figures sat in the Sixth Form locker room, which currently had its floor decorated with various mechanics, pieces of wood, glue, cloth and paint. This chaos was created by the only female in the group, the grassy-haired fan fetishist that was Hanako Tsukino. The two males with her were Takumi Motou and Daisuke 'Suki-chan' Hayashi, the latter given his nickname by Hanako, much to his chagrin. The trio were conversing about random things at the current time.  
"What do you guys think of Bleach lately?" Takumi asked, leaning back against a locker. Hanako looked away from her work, a fan that, when activated, could summon a good few shuriken, and at him.  
"Urgh, it's such a roller coaster. It's like good to bad to okay to bad, to excellent to sub-par... I'm getting dizzy thinking of it..." She commented, rotating her upper body on the spot as though she were incredibly dizzy. Daisuke smirked, then replied.  
"That's what Aizen was planning. Now he will pop out of a random space-time portal and we'll be screwed." The trio all laughed a little at this.  
"Hey, d'you guys hear about that deal Gai and Kakashi have got going on?" Hanako asked, grinning. Takumi groaned as though it were a bad joke, whilst Daisuke smirked.  
"Pure gold," The latter said, a laugh present in his voice. "Although I'm not keen on the idea of any team Sasuke-teme is on winning." All three nodded at this. If there was one thing every member of the team agreed on, it was mutual annoyance at one Sasuke Uchiha. This wasn't discouraged by their mentor, but rather fuelled, Kairi-sensei being of the Uchiha clan's rivals, the Hyugas.  
"Then I propose that we support Team Underdog-by which I mean Gai and Lee, obviously-and laugh at Kakashi-sensei when he's wearing a bra at prom!" Takumi stood up at this, holding a fist up almost triumphantly. The other two gave cheers, gleeful as they thought of sabotage plans.  
"Well, now we've sorted this out... I need to work on this Art coursework. Kurenai-sensei is scary when she's angry."  
And with that, the trio went back to their usual routine.

Naruto looked back up at the clock, and held in a sigh of relief. Five minutes left until the lesson ended, and he could go to precious break. He'd managed to focus on the lesson a little more, and now had sufficient study notes, should he ever need to revise this topic. (Because life was cruel to GCSE students, this would surely be the case in a few months)  
Naruto grinned at the realisation of how much had happened today, despite it only being the first day. _If every day is this hectic_, he thought, _this year's gonna be really tiring. _  
Turning back to the lesson, he scrawled some more notes down messily. Then, another strange thought struck him.  
_Why exactly did I choose Art again?_

The final minute of the lesson seemed to drag, even to the teachers. One in particular was counting down the seconds in her head, which was currently filled with concern. During the lesson, she'd received an e-mail which had been sent to all members of staff via Office Outlook. News of Kakashi and Gai's challenge was juicy gossip for some, and something to laugh at for others, but this teacher was just plain worried by the news. Gai often threw himself headfirst into impossible (for him at least) tasks against Kakashi, who was admittedly better at him than all of them, but this was just insane!  
Kairi Hyuga pulled her eyes away from the clock to look at her first year class, who were equally expectant of the bell. With a heavy sigh, she thought, _You idiot. I'll make you give up this challenge! And if I can't, then damn, do I have a task ahead of me..._

**AN:**** This story is just like the Naruto manga-slowly descending into utter fail. I enjoyed doing some lampshade hanging, though. Seriously, I was just writing when Fridge Logic struck me. Why the heck would Naruto pick Art? I was just being lazy there, and needed Sasori in the story, to be fair.  
Also, I do believe I have beat you, Woolfy-chan! ...basically, we made a deal involving this, and her story Sekkus Skato. If you haven't read it (and like yaoi (SasoDei)), then I recommend it. Lots of breaking the fourth wall, though.**

**Nothing more to say so Raven...OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Oh my God, could it be? A-An update? Why yes, I did decide that I would update this, and it wasn't because a writing tutorial said I should write for one hour a day to improve. . . Nor is it to redeem myself from seeming like a certain author I hate who only writes when 'she feels like it'. . . (God, I hate Smeyer) Anyway, I've done a fair bit lately, but none of it's interesting.  
I'm not doing a disclaimer anymore because it wastes time. Basically, if most of this doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

After what had seemed like a millennia waiting for the bell to go, students and teachers alike flooded from their classes. One more lesson would await them after break, before sweet freedom to do as they pleased until dinner and, eventually, break.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sakura really needs to put less energy into her punches." Naruto held a hand on his head, trying to ignore the throbbing ache there. Apparently, Sakura didn't take too kindly to Naruto copying her notes, but, luckily, he'd grown used to this treatment over his time at Shinobi, so it wasn't as bad as it once was.  
Naruto entered the dining hall, smiling as he noticed that the queues weren't too busy yet, and rushing towards one before they could suddenly crowd up. It had happened once before, and hadn't been pretty. Naruto shuddered unknowingly at the thought of it. He was lucky, as at that moment the flood of other hungry students joined the queues, which now crowded a large portion of the dining hall.  
"Why is it that if there's no-one in a place, suddenly they'll all spring up from nowhere? Ah well, least I got here before them." Naruto grinned as he pondered this to himself, wondering what lunch would be served today. He hoped ramen, or at least some form of noodle.

"Dammit, why can I never find someone when I _want to_ in this school?" Through gritted teeth, Kairi wondered this to herself, having searched the entire English department twice, and now making her way towards the P.E department. It was now that, thankfully, she found her target.  
Approaching him, she grabbed her friend by the shoulder and told him, in her most commanding tone, "Gai, Staff room, now," whilst half-dragging him.  
"Oh, Kairi! I've been looking for-"  
"Yep, same here. Now, we're gonna sort this little bet you have going on out right now." The Hyuga didn't even turn to face the man she was dragging as she told him this. She was determined to make him revoke this whole thing.  
Of course, this being _Gai_, that little nagging voice told her that _she_ was going to fail, and had, as she had thought previously, a long and painful journey ahead of her.

In the Athletics department, two teammates were discussing a similar matter.  
"Kakashi-sensei, why did you have to drag me into this? I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want to date any girls, much less kiss them," Sasuke asked his team's leader, glaring at the man.  
"I'm not too keen either. In case you forgot, I'm engaged. But it's not kisses on the lips, and besides, what's the worst that can happen? After all, you have to be the one to kiss them." Kakashi, for the umpteenth time, reminded the Uchiha, who just sneered and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm still going to be raped by every girl here. Look, there are some right there!" Sasuke pointed at the door, where several of his fangirls were staring at him in ecstasy, probably with thoughts of doing as he had just mentioned.  
"Then just find the sane girls! I have nothing more to say on the matter, now go!" Kakashi pushed the squirming Sasuke out of his office door, to where the fangirls lie in wait, then closed it before he could re-enter.  
"Now, where did I put my note book?" Once the masked man had found said object, he scrawled down the notes 'Dark Chicken unwilling to partake in contest, Scarecrow persuades him to, and the young man is taken with the idea' From outside, a deep voice could be heard to say "Get your hands off me! I can report you for this! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

And after an uneventful break, in which most people talked and one person had written 'Yaoi is gay!' on the wall of the main corridor in crayon, baffling everybody, the bell for fifth lesson went.  
Oh, the joys of being a teenager.

* * *

**AN:**** Crap update is crap, but that's all you're getting. I apologize for the concentrated fail here, just had no idea what to write. OTL Yaoi is gay indeed. I doubt that will ever turn up again, except as something to distract people. So yeah, that said, I'll take my leave before the flames appear.**

**Raven… OUT!**


End file.
